


Arranged Inheritance

by HazelWren



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelWren/pseuds/HazelWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my naughty/private chapters from my novel, "Arranged Inheritance" on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged Inheritance

Oh, fuck yes.

Beckett was taking me back to his place. I don’t care how drunk I am, I want this so bad… It’s been forever since I’ve had sex, and I’m guessing Beckett knows his shit. Which means I’m in for one hell of a night that doesn’t include sleeping. 

We walked up to one of the cars in front of the building. It was similar to the one I had rode in earlier that night. Beckett opened the door and smirked. “To my home, please. And I will be bringing Pierce with me.” 

“Of course, sir.” The driver spoke before shifting in his seat so he could drive. I slipped into the back seat, Beckett following my lead and sitting beside me on the leather seats. “Estimated time of arrival: about thirty minutes.” 

“Perfect.” Beckett turned to me and winked before pulling the divider between us and the driver down. He wouldn’t be able to see us… Oh, fuck… 

It seemed like hours before Beckett turned to me, his predatory gaze piercing my soul. One of his hands reached out and rested on my knee. What was he doing…? Was he really going to start in the car? Not like I minded, but I figured he could restrain himself until we reached his house…

“Come here, pet,” Beckett’s voice had become a harsh whisper again. His hands grabbed my sides pulling me against him so I was facing away from him. Oh, god.... He was going to touch me, wasn’t he…? “I can’t wait to mark your entire body as mine,” he purred right beside my ear. Fuck…

“Please,” I gasped out, tilting my head to leave my neck completely vulnerable to his touches. “Please, mark me, Beckett.” That earned me a good smack to the outside of my thigh.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tsked. “How naughty, Pierce. I didn’t say you could use my name. You are to call me “Sir”, is that understood?” I could already feel my erection growing in my jeans. I nodded. 

“Y-Yes, Sir… I’m sorry, Sir…” The words came to my mind so easily, as if I had been created to be someone’s bitch like this.

“Good boy,” the feedback made my confidence grow. I had to be a good boy… Bad boys didn’t get what they wanted; they just got punished and became a disappointment for the people in charge of them… I didn’t want to be a burden. Heat exploded deep in my core when I felt Beckett’s large hands caressing my body, one trailing down to my crotch.  _ Oh, fuck… Please, touch me… _ My eyes locked onto the window of the car when we came to a stop and there was a truck beside us. What if the driver could see me? 

My cock stirred in my pants again at the thought of being so vulnerable to a stranger’s eyes. It was like I no longer had control over my body anymore… Beckett easily unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, my racing heartbeat pounding in my ears. 

“Oh, baby… Look at how hard you are. I haven’t even touched you yet.” Every word breathed against my ear just made my erection harder. 

“Th-The window,” I squeaked, my cheeks getting hotter. The driver was watching Beckett touch me… 

“What about it, hm? Do you like being watched while I defile you in the backseat of a car?” My breath caught in my throat when his hands yanked my pants down, the waistline of my briefs clinging to my skin. “That’s so dirty, Pierce.” The driver in the other car could see us… What if he was taking photos? What if he was videotaping us? Would it go onto the internet? 

“Ah!” A yelp left my lips when my fiancé made skin-on-skin contact with my cock. His hands were so hot… I wanted him to jack me off in the backseat of this car… I wanted to watch my cum splatter onto the leather… 

“Shh, baby, we can’t be loud.” The husky purr voiced against my ear again. “Unless you  _ want _ my driver to know what we’re doing back here… If that’s the case, then I should lift the divider so he can watch us.” 

“N-No! No, Sir, please… Keep th-the divider down…” My weak voice stammered. God, I was like putty in his hands. A deep chuckle vibrated his chest before he took my cock in his hand and began stroking. Oh, fucking shit, my hands couldn’t even compare to his… “Mm~! S-Sir, th-that feels so good…” I softly whimpered, my eyes going from my bare cock and Beckett’s hand to the car window. “Please, keep going…” Thankfully, I wasn’t scolded for telling him to do something-- and he continued to rub my dick, his thumb swiping over the tip to make my hips slightly buck. 

“We will be arriving in five minutes,” the driver called to us, nearly making me gasp in surprise. 

“Thank you.” Beckett called before jerking his hand faster. “Let’s see if I can get you close to coming in five minutes,” he snickered. The pleasure rolled through my body like waves, each wave being much more stronger than the one before it.

“Fuck!” I gasped out breathlessly, throwing my head back onto my fiancé’s shoulder. “Ooh~” I could barely contain my noises. He was getting me closer and closer so fast… I didn’t want to cum yet! “S-So good, Sir…” I turned to look at Beckett’s face. Was he enjoying it, too? Was he satisfied? Was I doing a good enough job? 

My hips bucked again when the pad of his thumb rubbed against the slit of my cock. He had a cock, so he knew exactly what to do to make me shudder. This was so hot… Being jacked off in the backseat of a car with a driver barely five feet from us. I wanted more… I wanted to be on my hands and knees for him… 

When we came to a stop, Beckett carried me out of the car and into his huge home. Everything was a blur and I was tossed onto an amazingly soft bed. Damn, is this what it’s life to have money? 

“Pierce.” Beckett’s domineering voice nearly made my clothes rip themselves off my body. I looked up at my Sir, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Yes, Sir.” I responded softly, my cock still pulsing from the loving it received nearly a minute ago. 

“Strip. Everything off.” Without hesitation, I stood up, pulling my clothes from my body and allowing the fabrics to fall to the hardwood floor. The air was cold, causing my skin to grow goosebumps. And here I am, completely vulnerable and available to Beckett…

And that’s what I want. I don’t want control. I want to  _ be _ controlled.

“Good boy…” The words of praise made the situation easier to swallow. I was still tipsy from the alcohol, but I was still nervous… What if I fucked up? What if I did something he didn’t like and he kicked me out of his house…? Would he be so rude and do that, especially to his fiancé? The clink of his belt yanked me from my thoughts and spat me back out into reality.  _ Fuck, he’s stripping, too… _ I watched with eyes full of curiosity, but Beckett only dressed down to his boxers. Calvin Klein… So sexy, holy shit. “Lie back on the bed, baby… I won’t be so intense for our first time, I don’t want to scare you.” His eyes sparkled in the dark room dimly lit by the moon. “But, I can’t promise holding back in any sessions after this one.”  _ I don’t want you to hold back _ , I answered him in my mind, but I followed orders and laid back on the comfy bed. It must’ve been made from the softest feathers and softest material… 

My head rested on a few pillows, making it easy for me to watch Beckett as he got closer. My body flinched when I heard a drawer open. “I-I’m not allergic to anything…” I whispered. “And I don’t have any diseases…” I was telling him the truth. It was a huge turn-on for me to be cummed inside of, but I figured I would let him know.

“That’s good, Pierce. I don’t either. Do you want to use a condom?” His question took me by surprise. He was asking me…? I shook my head, biting my lip as my arousal grew again… And so did my erection. “Use your words, Pierce.” Fuck.

“N-No, Sir… I don’t want to use one…” Beckett nodded and climbed onto the bed in between my legs. 

“Good boy… Now, I’m going to stretch you out first. I’ll go slow.” His body hovered above mine; I could feel his heat… “Hold your legs open, Pierce.” Again, without hesitation, my hands gripped the backside of my thighs, holding my legs spread open. The embarrassment of Beckett getting an eyeful of my entire being just made my arousal stronger. I wanted to be dominated, left vulnerable, overpowered-- I wanted it all. 

The snap of the lube bottle opening made my body jump again. The anticipation was  _ killing _ me!! “Relax, baby,” my fiancé purred before slipping a hot, lubed finger into my ass. One finger wasn’t going to do much-- I masturbate with a dildo, alright? A finger doesn’t compare. 

A soft moan left my lips as the male before me took his time stretching my hole open for his cock. God, I just want to be filled up NOW. “S-Sir… Please, I-I can’t stand it… Please, fuck me… I want your dick deep in my ass…” The words spilled past my lips like water. It’s just too easy for me to dirty talk… 

“Alright, baby boy,” he chuckled and kicked off his boxers, revealing his massive cock. A vein slightly bulged out on one of the sides, and it hung proudly from the base. He wasn’t that hairy either… He lubed himself up, stroking his length to make it easier to enter me. Fuck, I wanted him deep inside so badly… 

The world spun when he finally broke through the tight ring of muscle, causing a heat to burn my ass. Beckett let out a small groan, one that made my heart flutter. 

“You’re so fucking tight, baby boy,” his words gave me chills again. “Your tight boy pussy is just begging to be fucked into oblivion.”  _ Fuck _ that was new. The degrading comment just made me hornier. Yes, my boy pussy wants to be fucked into oblivion.... 

“Y-Yes, Sir! Please!” I begged, my hands going up to Beckett’s shoulders. His mouth kept busy, suckling and nibbling as he kissed me with so much passion, rubbing my sides comfortingly. "I'm going to move," he warned softly before sliding most of his cock out, keeping the heated tip inside. With one easy thrust, Beckett was buried deep back into me, nearly making me scream. “Fuck! Yes! Sir, right there!” I moaned against his lips, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. So many sensations, my head spun from the ecstasy I was receiving. A sharp cry left my lips when his hand spanked the upper side of my thigh. Oh, my fucking god, the pain melted into this steamy pleasure that was so unfamiliar to me, but I  _ loved it _ . 

“Fuck,” Beckett panted, his hips thrusting at a fluid, hard pace. The slaps of skin hitting skin echoed in the large master bedroom, the bed just barely creaking beneath our weights. Unable to look anywhere else, I studied Beckett’s body… Sweat glistened on his skin, and his face was so sexy… Suddenly, one of his hands was wrapped around my neck, pinning me to the soft comforter beneath me. Nearly instantly, my head became fuzzy-- this was so amazing! 

“Sir!” I gasped out, leaving my legs spread wide for my master to start pile-driving his cock into me. I wanted to make this experience great… I wanted him to want me… I wanted him to love me… 

I cried out when I was spanked again. I can just imagine being covered in amazing bruises, all symbolizing the marks my master has put on me… “What do you want, Pierce? Tell me what you want.” His hand let go of my neck and held onto my hip while his dick thrusted back into my hilt, popping against my prostate and making my eyes cross. 

“FUUUCK!” My hips bucked furiously, precum now dribbling down the side of my cock. I wanted to cum… I want to cum so bad… “I-I want to cum, Sir! Please! Please let me cum!!” 

“You want to cum?” His free hand reached between my spread legs and fondled my erection. “You will not cum until I do.” Shit… I don’t know if I can hold back….

“Master!!!” I wailed, my nails digging into Beckett’s back. Wait, did I just call him “Master” out loud?! “I-I need to cum!! I can’t h-hold it!!” With the hard, lubed cock pile-driving my ass and my dick being jerked, I was quickly being thrown into my orgasm. “SHIT!! Master! I-I’m g-gonna--!!” I tried holding it back, but I’m so out of practice… Horror filled my features as I felt my cum decorate my stomach and chest. Oh, no… My eyes flicked up to Beckett, who didn’t look mad… He looked  _ disappointed _ . 

I disappointed him… 

“Such a bad boy, Pierce.” He sighed softly before all movements stopped and his cock slipped from my ass. 

“Wa-Wait, Sir, I--”

“Hush, Pierce. You need to receive a punishment for cumming before I gave you permission.” His eyes sparkled with an animalistic hunger. “And if you impress me with the way you take the punishment, only then will I even think about giving you my cum.” 


End file.
